Doctor Who: Time Heist
"Time Heist" is the title to the fifth episode from series eight of of the 2005 relaunch of the British science fiction/adventure series Doctor Who and the 102nd episode of the series overall. It was directed by Douglas Mackinnon and written by Steve Thompson and Steven Moffat. It first aired on BBC One in the United Kingdom and on BBC America in the United States on Sunday, September 20th, 2014. Synopsis Clara prepares to go on a date with Danny Pink when the Doctor gets a mysterious telephone call from inside the TARDIS. The next thing they know they are in a strange room with two other people - a cyber hacker and a mutated human. None of them have any idea why they are there because their memories of the past few hours have been erased. The Doctor, Clara and their new colleagues, Psi and Saibra discover that they are being forced to rob the most impregnable bank in the universe - the Bank of Karabraxos. No one has any idea why they are being forced to do this, but they know that they must go through with the plan if they hope to survive. Ms. Delphox is the head of security for the bank and uses an enslaved telepathic alien called a Teller to read people's minds to determine their intentions. Anyone caught trying to steal from the bank are telepathically lobotomized by the creature, who turns their brains into "soup". The Doctor, Clara, Psi and Saibra navigate through the labyrinthine corridors of the bank, trying desperately to avoid the mind-lock of the teller, as they each seek out the one thing they desire most in the universe. Psi wants a chip that will restore lost memories and Saibra want a chemical cure that will negate her mutant powers. Through it all, the Doctor comes to discover that it is in fact he who is the architect of the entire affair. The time heist was all an elaborate plan to free the Teller from slavery and reunite him with his mate, who is sealed inside a vault in Karabraxos' private office. They are the last two members of their race. Removing everyone's memories was vital to the plan in order to avoid the Teller's telepathic awareness, which it would then report to Karabraxos. When his memories return, the Doctor realizes who it was that telephoned him in the TARDIS. It was Karabraxos herself - from the distant future in which she is old and dying. She called the Doctor confessing that she had made a horrible mistake, thus setting the entire affair into motion. Pleased with himself, the Doctor brags to Clara that robbing a bank was much more satisfying than her planned date with Danny Pink. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * "Time Heist" redirects to this page. * Production code number: HDW011936. * This episode had a special airtime of 7:30 pm. * This episode aired in Australia on Australian Broadcasting Corporation (ABC) on September 21st, 2014. * This episode had a viewership of 4.93 million people on its initial broadcast. * This is the fifth full appearance of Peter Capaldi as the Twelfth Doctor. * This is the third appearance of Samuel Anderson as Danny Pink. He makes a cameo appearance only in this episode. * Once again, the Doctor makes a joke regarding his self-perceived over-sized eyebrows. He asserts that his eyebrows are what qualifies him for leadership of the group. * This episode presents another example of the Doctor acting like a jerk to Clara Oswald when he commands her to return to the TARDIS. * The name of the race that the Teller and his mate belong to is not revealed in this episode. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Guard: Please step away from the door. We do not wish to hurt you before incineration. .... * Clara Oswald: I've just realized. I'm going out for another meal now. * The Doctor: Don't worry. Calories consumed on the TARDIS have no lasting effect. * Clara Oswald: What? Are you kidding? * The Doctor: Of course I'm kidding. It's a time machine, not a miracle worker. .... * Clara Oswald: As you can see, I got plans. * The Doctor: Have you? * Clara Oswald: Look at me. * The Doctor: Yeah, okay. * Clara Oswald: No no no. No. Look at me. * The Doctor: Yep, looking. * Clara Oswald: Seriously? * The Doctor: Why is your face all colored in? .... * The Doctor: Are you taller? * Clara Oswald: Heels. * The Doctor: What, do you have to reach a high shelf? * Clara Oswald: Right, got to go, going to be late. * The Doctor: For a shelf? .... * The Doctor: There must be a plan. * Clara Oswald: What if the plan is we're blowing up the floor for someone else? What if we're not supposed to make it out alive? * The Doctor: Don't be so... pessimistic. It'll affect team morale. * Clara Oswald: What, and getting us blown up won't? * The Doctor: Only very, very briefly. .... * Clara Oswald: Do we have time? * The Doctor: Why not? There's no immediate threat. (the alarm goes off) Probably I should stop saying things like that. .... * The Doctor: Right, that's it. There are so many memories in here. Feast on them, tuck in. Big scarf, bow tie, bit embarrassing. What do you think of the new look? I was hoping for minimalism, but I think I came out with magician. See also External Links * * * "Time Heist" at Wikipedia * * * * * ---- Category:Doctor Who (2005)/Episodes Category:Doctor Who (2005)/Season 8 episodes Category:2014/Episodes Category:September, 2014/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries